Endless Dream
by Sansha
Summary: “People on the colonies have been taking up arms against people on Earth! If we’re not careful, we could have another war on our hands.”
1. Prologue

Bekki's Notes: Here's the prologue for the new and improved Endless Dream! It's about time we stopped just talking about rewriting and actually did it, huh? Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Kudos: Special thanks to everyone involved in this project! Golden Goddess and Marika Webster, the other Sansha authors who have offered incredible support and encouragement for this prologue! Storm, Sailorcelestial and Satan's Mistress for beta reading! You guys are the best!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Endless Dream  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
April, A.C. 176  
  
"We knew that this day would come, Ulysses. It won't be long now." The aging man stared out the window of his laboratory, gazing at the artificial spring day. The foliage of the trees danced in the gentle breeze that was produced by a weathering machine. Everything about this little world was artificial, and soon, the freedom of its people would be as well.  
  
"With the assassination of Hiiro Yuy, his voice, along with the voice of the colonies, has died." He opened the window, blinking his eyes at the bright noonday sun. "We had so many hopes and plans for this new way of life. Years of hard work and the genius of the greatest engineers and scientists that humanity has ever known... all of it has been put to death with a single bullet."  
  
"Jeremiah." The other man approached the first, sadness in his voice, but with a hint of determination. "We must accept what has come to pass and focus now on how to restore order to this chaos." He handed his mentor a small metallic box that seemed to be some sort of remote control. "Hurry now. We don't have much time."  
  
With a sigh, wrinkling hands grasped the device. "Our plan must succeed, or the people of the colonies will be doomed to live under the Alliance's oppression." He pressed a button on the box and a slight humming sound could be heard from just outside the window. "Let's just hope that the others launch their satellites in time."  
  
"Including us." Ulysses reached around and pressed another button. "We have five minutes until the barrier is initiated. It'll take three for the satellite to move safely out of range."  
  
Jeremiah nodded and pressed the last button. Both men watched from inside the laboratory as a small boulder on the ground lifted a few inches and floated there. "Our last hope for freedom." He whispered before pressing the final button, launching the boulder into the sky. As soon as it was out of sight, Jeremiah reached out and carefully shut the windows. "It's back to work for us, Ulysses. There is much to be done."  
  
The old man scurried about the room, gathering books and documents, along with tools and small boxes of raw materials. "Pay close attention, son. If we live through this adventure, you will no doubt earn your Honored Title as Master, and create wonders of your own. In the meantime, we have a people to deliver."  
  
"Yes, Jeremiah." Ulysses always used his mentor's formal title while they worked. "I'll start on the software programming."  
  
"Very well. We have one week until the first transmission. Let's have a good progress report for our colleagues, eh?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
August, A.C. 187  
  
" Lagrange Point One - complete. Lagrange Point Two - complete. Lagrange Point Three - complete. Lagrange Point Four - complete. Lagrange Point Five - complete." Ulysses tapped his pen on the desk as he read off the last bit of information. "All suit structures are complete, Jeremiah."  
  
"Wonderful." The older man approached the other, glancing over his shoulder at the monitor. "Very good. All that's left now is to install the software and we'll be ready to select our pilots."  
  
Ulysses couldn't help the jolt of happiness that shot through him when he heard those words. For years, he'd been looking forward to when it would be time to install the software. "Actually..." He walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a disk. "This is a little something that I've been working on for the last five years or so."  
  
Jeremiah took the disk and slipped it into the slot on his computer console. "What is this, Ulysses?"  
  
"Well, once we finished the basic system for the mobile suit software, I made a copy for myself and made some modifications in my spare time." He was silent as his mentor read over the files. So much work went in to this program. He'd spent long nights creating and perfecting this system. Five years of his work went into this and finally, it was complete.   
  
Ulysses really did believe in this cause. He was aware of the risks involved in aiding such a revolt, but if they could pull this off, Jeremiah would be a hero, and as his apprentice, his name would go down in history.  
  
This new program changed everything, though. It was designed to enhance not only the pilot's mental capabilities, but his physical as well. Above all, though, it would influence the pilot's mind to set aside fear and apprehension. He would take risks that a mortal mind would never allow him to take, and his judgment would be so much more accurate that there would be virtually no danger to the pilot. The program would enhance his sense of aggression and amplify his determination. This program would make anyone who used it invincible.  
  
"This is absolutely incredible! What you've designed is like nothing I've ever seen!" Jeremiah leaned back in his chair, smiling proudly at his student. "You amaze me more and more, Ulysses. You're not far from your Honored Title."  
  
To Ulysses, there was nothing better than receiving praise from his mentor. But this time, he felt that he deserved it. "Jeremiah, we can use this program on the suits! With their enhanced abilities, they'd be invincible. Our victory lies in this software!"  
  
"It truly is a work of genius." Jeremiah stood from his chair and turned to face Ulysses. "But unfortunately, we won't be able to use it."  
  
Everything seemed to get darker at that moment. Ulysses wasn't quite sure what to say. He wasn't expecting this sort of a reaction. Why couldn't they use it if he liked it so much? "I don't understand." His voice was as calm as he could muster, but he sounded just a little bit frantic. He couldn't bear the thought of all this work going to waste.  
  
"This program that you designed is incredible, but to actually use it on a human being would be inhumane. You have no idea what the side effects would be." At this, the old man began to pace. "You've never studied electric psychology. What knowledge you do have of it has been put to good use in this, but it takes much more than five years and one apprentice to create a successful mind-manipulating program." He stopped and adjusted his glasses, "Besides, even if it had been done correctly, I don't think we could use it on this mission."  
  
Ulysses felt his right hand balling up into a fist as the old man spoke. Never in his life had he imagined that he could ever be angry with Jeremiah, but right now, some negative emotion was running through him and it took all of his willpower to keep it at bay. "Jeremiah... if we use this program, we'll win this! So far, I know of no negative side effects. Besides, it'll only be used on five people! Five lives in exchange for millions!"  
  
At this, Jeremiah frowned. "I wish you hadn't said that, Ulysses. I don't know what's gotten into you, but that mentality has got to go. The pilots are going to be heroes, not expendable dolls that we can subject to our influence." He sighed and shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry, Ulysses. We can't use your program." He slowly returned to his seat and started tapping at the keyboard. "We can't leave this out in the open, either. If this program got into the wrong hands, there would no doubt be a great tragedy."  
  
The younger man watched silently as his mentor shut down the program and locked it away in a secure file labeled 'ZERO'. So that was what his mentor thought of his creation? That was what should become of his hard work? No. It couldn't be that way. That negative emotion was becoming harder and harder to control.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ulysses. Your creation was amazing, but it's too dangerous to use." He stood to face the man as he spoke, but was met with a balled fist in his face. Jeremiah flew across the room and landed against the wall. He looked at Ulysses in shock as he cradled his cheek that was now bruised.  
  
It was at that moment that everything changed. Jeremiah and Ulysses, mentor and student, both friends for so many years.... In that one moment, everything stopped. The anger Ulysses felt, and the betrayal Jeremiah had to face was what sparked the stubbornness in both of them.  
  
"How could you do this, Jeremiah? You know how important a scientist's work is to him! How could you dispose of it so easily?"  
  
"I had no choice, Ulysses. It's dangerous."  
  
"But it works! I'll prove it to you!" He walked up to one of the computer consoles and stood beside it. "Not only does it enhance mental capabilities, but physical as well." That said, he reached down and lifted the console from the ground, holding the monstrous object above his head. "Five soldiers as strong as myself sent to save the colonies from this oppression! We would be invincible!"  
  
It was at that moment that Jeremiah realized a terrible truth. Tears blurred his eyes as he managed to whisper his defeat. "You tested it on yourself... didn't you?"  
  
"There was no one else to test it on! The people of the colonies think that we're mad! Spending all of this time chasing our dreams of freedom! I'm trying to help restore our reputations!"  
  
"But this isn't the way, Ulysses. We're trying to save humanity, not manipulate it." Jeremiah closed his eyes and said quietly, "I'm sorry. I won't change my mind."  
  
At those words, Ulysses felt his entire body begin to shake with anger. "I will not let you throw away my work! I poured my very being into this program and I won't let anyone take it away from me!" With that, he launched the piece of machine at the old man and watched as it landed on his vulnerable arm. Ignoring the strangled cry from the man that he would have called a father, Ulysses turned to leave, but stopped when he reached the doorway. "It takes more than your orders to stop my determination, Jeremiah."   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
May, A.C. 206  
  
"According to your resume, Miss Jiaino, you have no prior experience in this field. What prompted you to apply for this job in particular?"  
  
Tensei Jiaino squirmed a bit in her chair as she struggled to answer the interviewer's questions. She honestly had no experience, and didn't quite understand just how she expected to land this job in the first place. She really needed it, though.  
  
"Well, I really don't see how this job can be so difficult. I'll really just be an extra pair of hands, right?"  
  
The advice given her sounded reasonable at the time. A friend informed her that when interviewing for a job above your qualifications just smile, be polite, and wear a low cut blouse.  
  
"Well, in a sense, yes. But it requires a certain grace to be Mr. Winner's personal assistant. You have to be ever-present, yet invisible at the same time."  
  
The advice might have worked, too - if Hallaway wasn't a woman.  
  
"Oh, I can do that, Ms. Hallaway. I'm quick and efficient, but quiet as a mouse!"  
  
The dark-haired woman studied her interviewee carefully and sighed. "I suppose that I don't have much of a choice anyway. Three weeks, and you're the only person who's inquired about the position. That very well could be due to the circumstances of the times. You are aware that this job could get dangerous, right? Mr. Winner is a prime figure in the cause for peace. He could be in danger because of all that's been going on lately."  
  
"Oh, I'm fully aware of the risks, m'am, and prepared to undergo any training necessary to better equip me to serve Mr. Winner in this time of danger."  
  
Tensei couldn't blame the woman for being skeptical of her abilities. No one would think that someone as slight as herself would be capable of handling such an ordeal that these dangerous times threatened. She knew, though, that there was no other choice. For most wealthy men like Mr. Winner, three weeks was a long time to go without an assistant. The poor man probably hadn't worn laced shoes in all that time.  
  
Tensei sat patiently as the woman fixed her eyes on the paperwork in her hands and quite possibly unbeknownst to her, she began to chew idly on her pen. It seemed that Hallaway was quite torn, but it didn't take long for the woman to finally relax and shake her head with a sigh. "We don't have much of a choice anyway. When can you start?"  
  
"Right away, Ms. Hallaway." Tensei smiled as they stood to shake hands. "Don't worry, I won't let you or Mr. Winner down."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How's she doing?" The Chinese man crossed his arms and leaned against the doorpost where he watched a young woman practicing in the sparring room.  
  
"Quite well, actually." Came the reply from Sally Po. "She passed the physical examination beautifully and beat up three of our officers. By the way, you might want to call in some subs for the next few days."  
  
Chang Wufei returned his attention to inside the room. "So, what do you know about her?"  
  
Sally flipped through her folder. "Her name is Musha Eien. She's a twenty- two year old college graduate from L1's Local University where she studied all forms of martial arts. Seems to me it's more of an obsession than a specialty."  
  
"But her heart is in it." Wufei commented promptly. "She must really believe in this cause to graduate from a university and then settle for a job as an officer for the Preventers.. I like this one. Let's give her a try."  
  
"Sure thing." Sally smiled. "When do you want to start training her?"  
  
"As soon as she's available." Wufei answered as he turned to get back to work. "Just have her stop by my office when she's through."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Relena, your husband is here to see you."  
  
The young woman reached over and clicked on the intercom. "Please send him in. Thanks, Ruth."  
  
She took a moment and straightened out her desk while she waited for Hiiro to make it to her office. She was actually a bit surprised that he'd come to see her. He was usually busy with his own work with the Preventers.  
  
"Relena?" He was the only one allowed to enter without knocking besides Ruth, her secretary. In all truthfulness, it was because her office wasn't exactly the tidiest of places in the Sanq Kingdom. She'd always been a bit paranoid of what people would think of the Foreign Minister of Affairs being sloppy. It would be bad PR.  
  
"Hey, Hiiro." The woman smiled and leaned forward on her desk. "What brings you here right now?"  
  
Hiiro took a seat across from his wife, a grim frown set in his face. "I want you to reconsider my proposal. I really think that you're making a mistake by letting this go for so long."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Hiiro, I do not need extra security. I've got my own security right here in this building. Put the Preventers to better use."  
  
"You're not being reasonable, Relena. The times are dangerous and you're a key figure right now."  
  
"Hiiro, we don't even know exactly what's going on. There's no reason to panic yet."  
  
"It gives us every right to panic, Relena!" Hiiro rarely ever raised his voice at his wife. Only in times such as these, en he didn't get his way did he get so aggravated.  
  
"People on the colonies have been taking up arms against people on Earth! If we're not careful, we could have another war on our hands."  
  
"And that's why the Preventers receive generous funding, Hiiro. So that we don't have another war! I have nothing to do with it."  
  
"But that's also why you're in such danger. Sanq's government is one of our greatest benefactors, and you have been an icon for peace for the last ten years. We don't just have to worry about those that are fighting, but the psychos that'll get pissed off that your ideals didn't last more than a decade! You hear about those kinds of fanatics all the time on the news!"  
  
"Oh, for Pete's sake, Hiiro! Don't start with that again." Before she could continue, she got a buzz on her intercom.  
  
"Miss Relena, you have a call from Mr. Winner."  
  
"Thanks, Ruth. I'll take it in just a moment." She looked to Hiiro. "Can we discuss this tonight? I have work to do and you probably to, too."  
  
"Fine." Hiiro stood, his frown never faltering. "We'll discuss it tonight. Be careful, though."  
  
Relena couldn't help but smile a bit sympathetically. As much as his stubbornness aggravated her, she knew he only did it because he cared for her.  
  
"I will, Hiiro. I'll see you tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter One

A/N- Hihi minna-san. Marika Webster here. I've been given the privilege of writing this chapter of Endless Dream-Revised Edition. Some plot things have been changed and updated…. For the better! Please enjoy this chapter. And remember, reviews make us happy so click the button down below!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, got nothing.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
Endless Dream  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 1  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Tensei swallowed hard, she clutched her suitcase in one hand, and the stuffed rabbit in the other. She stared at the door of the massive estate, frown firmly entrenched on her fairy-like features. She shifted her gaze to the stuffed animal and drew in a deep breath. "It's now or never, Kuma-chan." She stuffed the rabbit into the pocket of her suit jacket until only the head was sticking out.   
  
Raising her free hand, she rapped the brass knocker against the door. Moments later the door swung inward. A tall man stared at her, impish grin in place. He was dressed in a bright, glaringly red suit, his head adorned with an equally red fez. Sunglasses covered his eyes despite the fact that it was cloudy out and he was indoors.   
  
Tensei resisted the urge to squint in the face of the neon red pimp suit. "I'm here."   
  
"So you are. If I may ask, Miss… now that we've established the fact that you are indeed here… who are you?"   
  
Tensei drew herself up to her full height. All 5'2" of it. "My Name is Tensei Jiano. I'm Mr. Winner's new personal assistant. I was told to come here…"  
  
"Oh yes! Auda mentioned you. Please, come in." He stepped aside to allow her entrance into foyer of the house. "By the way, I'm Abdul el Mohammed el Shair el Nazir el Mohammed el Mohammed. But you can just call me Abdul."   
  
She blinked trying to process the sheer length of his name. "I'm just plain old Tensei."   
  
"Pleasure to meet you. If you'll just leave your suitcase there by the door, Teppei will take care of having it taken to the guesthouse where you will be staying. Come with me, Master Quatre is expecting you." He turned for the staircase, leaving her to follow.   
  
She rested the suitcase on the marble floor and followed him to the staircase. "Abdul? I don't mean to be rude… but who is Teppei?"   
  
Abdul did not pause. "Teppei is your maid."   
  
"Oh. Why do I need a maid? Doesn't she have better things to do that wait on me?"   
  
"Teppei is a he, and no. That is his job. Make sure you ask him to make you one his famous cheesecakes. Really good thing." He turned down a long hallway, pointing to a door on the end. "Just go on in. He's waiting in there."   
  
With that he turned back to the stairs and disappeared. Tensei absently patted Kuma's head. Long, purposeful strides carried her to the door. She raised a hand to knock, startled when a voice called out. "Just come on in."   
  
Eyes wide she twisted the knob and pushed the door open. A young man knelt by a king-sized posted bed washcloth in hand scrubbing furiously at a black shoe. "Well come in and shut the door behind you." He didn't even look up from his task.   
  
Tensei shut the door silently and remained where she was.   
  
"I don't understand how he could have made a mistake like that." The young man turned to face her, sinking fully to the floor. A bright smile played at his lips as he studied her. "So, you're my new assistant?"  
  
Tensei nodded, regarding him in silence. He was considerably rumpled, as though he'd been attempting very physical manual labor for some length of time. His suit jacket and tie had been discarded over a nearby chair, his blue dress shirt hung open revealing a white undershirt. His navy trousers sported stains in varying shades of black. Platinum hair that Tensei had only seen meticulously arranged in photographs was messy, as though he'd repeatedly run his hand through it in exasperation. He held the offending shoe up, waving it for her inspection. "What color is this?"   
  
Was this some kind of test? "Black, sir."   
  
"Hmm." A frown marred his features as he examined the shoe once more himself. "Normally I wouldn't have a problem with black shoes. However, you must understand… this morning Abdul took it upon himself to polish these shoes. That in and of itself wouldn't be so bad if the shoes weren't suede… you don't polish suede. Add that to the fact that these shoes started out a nice camel brown color… do you understand why I need an assistant Miss Jiano?"   
  
Well at least the shoes were laced. Tensei bit back a giggle. She stepped forward taking the shoe from him. She passed her fingers over the toe of the ruined shoe. She reached out and took the other from the bed. "Where is the kitchen?"   
  
"First floor, through the dining room." He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What does the kitchen have to do with my favorite shoes?"   
  
"You'll see. I'll be back in 15 minutes."   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
13 minutes and 42 seconds later she re-entered her employer's room. Apparently he had busied himself in her absence with papers from his briefcase. He sat on the floor before a low table, files spread before him.   
  
Silently she moved across the plush blue carpet setting the shoes next to him on the floor. He blinked behind his glasses and laid his engraved fountain pen on the stack of papers. He picked up a shoe and stared at it in disbelief. The formerly black shoes were now returned to their original state. No traces of the polish remained on the delicate suede. His mouth formed a silent "o". A slow smile traveled across his face.   
  
"How much am I paying you Miss Jiano?" The question came unexpectedly.   
  
Tensei frowned. What did that have to do with anything? "4000 credits per month, Sir."   
  
He dropped the shoe and pulled out a clean sheet of paper, scribbling a note on it. He scrawled his signature across the middle of the page almost lazily. "Take this to Mark Simons in Human Resources sometime tomorrow so he can make the necessary adjustments before your personnel files are finalized."   
  
A moment later he thrust the folded note into her hands. "Would you mind grabbing that black attaché case on the bureau over there please?"  
  
Tensei stared at the note for a moment before opening the note to read it silently. It was short, but to the point.   
  
"Mark, effectively immediately, pay scale for Tensei Jiano is changed to 8000 credits per two week pay period. Thanks, Q R Winner."   
  
Tensei's eyes widened. With one simple sentence he had quadrupled her salary. Because she'd gotten a stain out of his shoes?   
  
"Mr. Winner, this isn't necessary."  
  
The Arabian man snorted. "It's the way I want things to be. If this," He tapped a shoe with his pen. "Is any indication of the your abilities, I'd say that you are well worth the money. That said, discussion on this issue is closed. Would you please bring the briefcase?"  
  
He returned his attention to the papers before him once more, dismissing her immediately. Tensei folded the note once again and tucked it into her pocket. She had just reached for the case when she heard his voice, a smile in his tone. "And if I find out you didn't give Mark the note, I will speak with him personally. Either way, I will have my way."  
  
She returned to stand before him, depositing the briefcase next to the table. He gestured to the other side of the table. "Please have a seat."   
  
Good thing she was wearing pants. She lowered herself to the carpeted floor and waited for his next command. "In the briefcase is a laptop. It is yours for as long as you work for me. Each Friday afternoon, my secretary will upload my appointments and commitments for the next week into the task planner program. Each morning she will give you a disk with any changes or cancellations. I suggest you learn quickly to familiarize yourself with my schedule and routine. It will be your job to inform me of any and all changes and adjustments to my schedule as they occur. Is that clear?"   
  
She gave a quick nod as she drew out the laptop and booted it up. The screen came up, the Winner corporation logo in tones of gray on the desktop as wallpaper.   
  
"Please feel free to change the desktop configurations as you see fit, the only thing I ask is that you do not have pornographic pictures as your background, it can lead to a most embarrassing explanation at some very uncomfortable situations. Also in the briefcase you will find a PDA and a copy of my agenda. It is imperative that you keep it updated and current. There is also an agenda for your personal use. There will be occasions where you will have to function as a representative of WEI in my stead."   
  
Tensei withdrew the aforementioned items from the bag as he continued speaking. "There are also social events when a suitable companion can not be arranged and you will be needed to accompany me. You will go this weekend with the credit card that is provided for your personal use and purchase appropriate articles of clothing as well as membership to the spa of your choice."   
  
Tensei opened the top planner and blinked. An array of charge cards were tucked into pockets. Mr. Winner continued to speak without missing a beat. "A company vehicle is parked in the garage of the guest house. You may feel free to use it as you need to, there is a gas card for your use. Sundays will unfortunately be your only day off for the next few weeks, after the Klien merger is completed, your weekends will free up a bit. Anytime it is necessary for you to work on Sundays you will be compensated accordingly for your time and given an evening off sometime during the following week. You're schedule is the essentially the same as mine. For all intents and purposes, you are as of now, my shadow. With the exception of double booking of appointments you will be with me at all times. You will be my extra hands and eyes."   
  
He extended a piece of paper to her. "This form gives you full authorization to make any staff changes in any capacity with the exception of executive staff and board members. Given the fact that this is a high-stress position with regard both to the work load and hours, it is required that you reported to the physician of your choice once every six months for a complete physical as well as the company psychiatrist once every 3 months for an evaluation. It is also a requirement that you go to the gym at least three times a week for a workout with a personal trainer. Call and ask for Tanya, she's really good. The reason for the workout requirement is that physical exertion has been proven beneficial for high-stress jobs. If for any reason you are unable to fulfill that requirement, simply report to the doctor and get a written excuse. Let's see if I've forgotten anything."   
  
He tapped his temple thoughtfully. "Oh, yes. One more thing. You're office is connected to mine through a door. There's a small suite that connects them. I sometimes sleep at the office, so you'll have to make certain that I have a change of clothes and some ties at my disposal when necessary."   
  
He smiled disarmingly. "You think you can remember all that?"   
  
Tensei nodded. "Of course, Mr. Winner."   
  
Her employer waved a hand dismissively. "When we are alone please call me Quatre. Mr. Winner was my father. Hearing it makes me feel old."   
  
"Yes Mr.. Um.. Quatre."   
  
"Well then… I do believe that's everything. I have a dinner meeting in two hours with Mr. And Mrs. Klein. You recall what I said about social events?"   
  
"Yes." She hesitated to answer.   
  
He grinned cheekily. "This is one of them. It's a sensitive merger and needs to be treated with the utmost care. In such instances as these, it only makes sense that my assistant accompany me. I can't very well take someone who may spill confidential information to ears that have no business knowing anything."   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Feel free to go get ready, I'll pick you up in an hour and a half. Can you be ready by then?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Good good. I'll see you then." He flashed her another brilliant smile and returned his attention to his work.   
  
  
Tensei placed the items on the table before her back into the briefcase and rose from the table. She had just pulled open the door when she heard his voice drifting behind her. "By the way, nice rabbit."   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Musha laughed into her cell phone. "You can't be serious. They gave you a male maid? That's just wrong on so many levels."   
  
Her friend's voice came over the line. "I'm not so sure about this, Mu… I'm starting to think you'd be much more suited to this whole personal assistant thing than me."   
  
"Tensei, you aren't making sense. We've had this discussion before. You're much better with infiltration than I've ever been. No one will suspect a thing. Just stick close to him and do your job, both of them. Remember, you have to stay close to him to make sure that this entire thing doesn't fall apart."  
  
She smiled when she heard the unvoiced growl in Tensei's tone. "I understand that, but he's just so… brainless. It's as though he's so absorbed in his work that he can't think of anything but the next big deal. It's hard to protect someone who's so oblivious to all surrounding danger."   
  
Musha nodded though she knew her partner could not see her through the lines. "Listen, if it makes you feel any better, while you get that nice comfy three story 'cottage guesthouse' complete with pool and in house sauna…. I'm stuck living in the barracks. The freakin men's wing. It's embarrassing."   
  
She stood over her bag of meager possessions and pulled out the only three things that she considered essential to any place she called home, no matter how temporary. Her laptop, which immediately took a place of pride on the tiny, horrid excuse for a desk. Her framed picture of her and Tensei taken several years before, that got a new home on the nightstand just beside the lamp. And her one lonely book. 'Zen and the art of Motorcycle maintenance.'   
  
"The men's wing. Are you kidding me? I remember reading in the Preventer's manual that women and men were to be strictly separated when not on duty or on a mission."   
  
Musha snorted as she took out a few articles of clothing and placed them in the bureau drawer. "That's what it says, but in all actuality the don't have room in the women's wing, which I might add is pitifully smaller than the men's. Not only that, but I have to trek 500 yards across that damned excuse for a courtyard to use the shower and other facilites… know what I mean Vern?"   
  
Tensei gave a low chuckle. "You're really roughing it aren't you?"   
  
"Actually." Musha straightened and gazed around her storage closet sized room. "Once you get past the fact that I'm sleeping on a Japanese futon on the concrete floor, the rather odd reality that I don't have a mirror, or even a sink, and I mean that literally. I have a faucet where the water hose used to connect to clean out mop buckets… and the sheer dinginess of it… it's really not so bad. At least I know the room will be easy to secure, I mean there's just the one door in and out. How hard could that be?"   
  
Tensei was hiding a smile behind her sympathetic words. "I'm sorry it's so bad over there. I wish you could stay here. But don't even say it. I know you NOR Master U would approve of that."   
  
"Exactly right." Musha heard the knocking on her door. "I gotta go. Time to go meet my slave driver."   
  
"Right. I understand, I need to go finish getting dressed. Luck." Tensei cut the call leaving Musha alone to face her virtual demons. Gods, sometimes she just hated her job.  
  
She dropped the phone onto the bed and straightened the tie she wore as a standard part of the Preventer's uniform. She pulled the door open and faced her company, expression schooled into tightly controlled neutrality.   
  
The Preventer she'd met earlier smiled at her warmly. Sally Po. That was her name. "Miss Ein, are you all settled in?"  
  
Musha nodded. "Almost, Ma'am."   
  
"I'm sorry about have to put you in the men's barracks, it's only until a space opens up in the other wing, then we'll have you move. It won't take long at all."   
  
"I assure you, I will be comfortable no matter where I sleep." *If I sleep.* She added mentally.   
  
"Preventer Chang would like to speak with you for a few minutes. He asked to meet you this evening before you got too busy with your training tomorrow morning."   
  
"That's fine." She stepped into the hallway and closed the door to her closet behind her.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
The drive to the restaurant was quiet, Quatre steering the car deftly around all obstacles. Tensei gripped the arm rest tighter. He cut off a child on a tricycle as he maneuvered through the through the upscale neighborhood and toward the main road. Tensei smothered a shriek of surprise as he rolled smoothly through a stop sign without slowing down in the least. All that escaped her was a tiny whimper of shock.   
  
Her boss merely smirked. "I've been driving for 11 years Miss Tensei, in that time I've never had an accident. Have faith in me."   
  
He reached out, his steady gaze never leaving the road as he moved his fingers over the CD holder on his visor. Third one from the left he plucked out and pushed into the player. "This should help distract you. I'm sorry to drive so fast, but we're going to be late if we don't hurry. Auda burned my shirt and I had to change before we could leave."   
  
As he finished explaining his tardiness he hit the play button. Tensei stiffened as the music started. It wasn't the classical she'd expected from the aristocratic young man. No, quite the opposite. It was rock… something that had been popular years earlier. He beamed at her and shouted over the music. "My friend Duo gave me this for my last birthday. It's something called Heavy Metal. I find it very relaxing."   
  
Relaxing? Tensei bit her tongue when her stomach physically lurched as her hit the gas and sped through a red light. They had to be getting close, didn't they. She furtively checked her watch. They'd been driving for 15 minutes already. Nothing in this city was THAT far away.   
  
*Please, if you're there God… don't let me die yet… I want to go out in a blaze of glory…. Not a bonfire of death metal music.* She sincerely hoped that whatever god was listening surely must know of her fervent pleadings. Mercy, that's all they needed, a little mercy. Silently she vowed that from then on, she was riding by herself in that nice little company convertible. Behind Quatre…. Far behind Quatre.  
  
She pride her fingers free of the armrest and picked up her purse. She peeked inside at the pack of cigarettes that had taken up residence there a month before, when she'd been informed of this mission, the mission that could very well end her life. She drew out the pack and flipped it open pulling a cigarette out. The never-used lighter followed a moment later. She'd vowed she'd never touch the vile weed unless she was about to die. Now seemed like the right moment to have one at last. As she lit the cigarette and drew in a shaky shot of the foul tasting tobacco product.   
  
She exhaled heavily, instantly returning the stick to her lips and taking another drag. Her boss glanced over to her, an expression of distaste written on his handsome features. "Can you please not smoke in the car?" He raised his voice to be heard over the music.   
  
In a risky move, to show she was not deterred, she glared daggers at him. She was facing imminent death and dammit she was going to spend it basking in the fumes of her least favorite toxic substance.  
  
He sighed heavily in resignation and hit the button rolling down her window a crack to let the smoke out.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Musha stood before her commanding officer… or the equivalent of it seeing as how it was greatly stressed that the Preventers weren't a military organization.   
  
Chang Wufei did not speak immediately, studying her closely as though sizing her up. "You seem smaller than your physical implied."   
  
Musha did not respond to this verbally. Too many times, her skills had been underestimated by the opponent based on her size, it was a pet peeve to her and Tensei both. They certainly weren't going to intimidate anyone with their physique. They both preferred to show rather than explain when their skill was called into question. And as yet, Chang had not said that, he'd tactfully only made reference to her stature.  
  
He took a look at the file in his hands, flipping through the pages. "This lists your skill as a virtual plethora of martial arts and street fighting techniques. Your firearms test scores were excellent. However I notice here that you have yet to be tested with your hand-to-hand techniques. Why not?"   
  
Musha did not break her military bearing as she answered firmly. "I finished my other exams late in the day after the instructors had all gone home. There was no time. I am to be tested tomorrow morning by Preventer Po."   
  
Wufei stepped around her, walking in a slow circle. "At ease, Miss Ein."   
  
Musha instantly dropped into position.   
  
He continued his trek around her, stopping behind her. "Attention."   
  
What the hell? Musha bit back a growl and snapped to attention one more time.   
  
Silence followed for another moment. "Left face, right face, right face, about face."   
  
Musha narrowed her eyes slightly. She followed the movements exactly. He took several steps away and snapped out other commands in rapid fire. "Left face, left face, about face, left face, right face, right face, left face."   
  
Calmly, without changing her breathing she complied with his orders, odd though they were. Her last movement brought her to face him once again. He wore neutral expression. "Parade rest."   
  
The last command was given and Musha gratefully moved into position.   
  
"Good response time with the basics, no insubordination to rapid command, no evident lapse in willingness to explicating following orders." He made some notes on the file and flipped to another page.   
  
"I took the liberty of running a background check on you this afternoon Miss Ein. Would you be interested in knowing what I found?"   
  
Musha raised her eyes to meet his boldly. Let him try his little ploys, he'd found nothing amiss. She'd laid the foundation for this mission herself. Everything was perfect, untraceable. "There should have been nothing amiss, Sir."   
  
A smirk rose on his features and he regarded her in silence for a long minute. "I found something quite out of the ordinary, Miss Ein. Apparently you have ties to one Miss Tensei Jiano, who oddly enough started working as personal assistant to Quatre Winner. I find it odd that you as well as your closest friend were employed at the same time, both in some capacity or other to be near to two former Gundam pilots. Does this disturb you?"   
  
His implications were quite clear. He suspected something. It was evident that he was paranoid… all her research on the pilots had revealed that they were all quite paranoid.   
  
"Why should I find a mere coincidence disturbing sir?" She knew her voice remained steady, they were trained for just such an event as this.   
  
A lower ranking gopher entered the building, holding paper in his hands. He extended it to Chang and spoke too softly for Musha to hear what was being said. She took a glance at the small black object being passed to Chang. A chill spiraled through her as she recognized it. A bug. Damnit, she KNEW she should have checked the room before making any calls. This could compromise everything.   
  
She held herself straighter and turned her eyes to the firing squad as the roach scuttled away. Chang was silently skimming the pages he had been handed. They'd obviously taken paranoia to an entirely new level.   
  
As he casually lowered the pages, a near smile graced his features, softening them until they were almost…handsome. He held the sheaf of papers up in one hand. "Care to guess what I'm holding in my hand, Miss Ein?"   
  
"Papers, Sir." She answered careful to keep all sarcasm from her voice.  
  
His smile broadened. "Amusing attempt to throw me off guard. What I hold here." He shook the papers slightly. "Is a transcript of all words and sounds from your room from the time you entered to the time you left with Sally Po. And do you know what I found as I was reading over it?"   
  
"I can answer that. Not a single incriminating thing." She knew the answer was a gamble. Her side of the conversation had been kept to a minimum of references to the mission. However, there was that one unavoidable statement.  
  
Chang quoted verbatim the piece she knew he would consider damning. "Tensei, you aren't making sense. We've had this discussion before. You're much better with infiltration than I've ever been. No one will suspect a thing. Just stick close to him and do your job, both of them. Remember, you have to stay close to him to make sure that this entire thing doesn't fall apart."  
  
Yeah, that'd be the one. Musha almost smirked. He couldn't get anything out of her with only that.   
  
"What that proves Miss Ein, is that your purpose here is not merely to help protect peace, but to put some sort of plan for a disturbance into action. Now, if you come clean and tell me your little plot, I can help you get out of this mess with minimal time In prison, perhaps even only probation." He glared at her harshly, as though daring her to deny his words.   
  
Musha chuckled dryly. "Sir, with all due respect, what you just quoted to me proves absolutely nothing. I could have been referring to something completely innocent, and I assure you that a judge would certainly dismiss any charges brought against me as frivolous and without merit. And then that would open up all sorts of avenues for me take legal action of my own in order to gain reparation for damage to my good name."   
  
Chang flushed brilliantly. She could feel the anger emanating from him in waves. She had him nailed. Calmly he raked his eyes over her once more. "Report here at of 3:30 tomorrow morning for your physical testing. I will be seeing to it personally. If you are late, I will be forced to take disciplinary actions against you. You are dismissed."   
  
Musha snapped a smart salute and turned on heel, leaving him alone in the room.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Could this evening possibly get any more boring? Tensei clasped her hands together under the table, her fidgeting fingers unnoticed by their dinner companions.   
  
Her attention was once again on the conversation as she heard Quatre speak politely to the elder Mr. Klein. "I have those figures at my office, I thought that dinner shouldn't be tainted with business."  
  
Figures? Darn it all, she should have followed the conversation more closely instead of indulging in her fantasy of that oh-so-tempting Jacuzzi tub in her new bathroom. Mr. Klein looked to his son sharply. She knew that look. It contained an "I told you so" statement in them, the same look Natadza had given her and Musha the numerous times that done something foolish against her advice. Figures! Oh yes, she remembered now. She reached for her purse, her large purse, and extracted a file folder.   
  
"Mr. Winner has had an extremely long and arduous day, you'll have to forgive his little memory lapse. He appears to have forgotten about asking me to bring those notes along." She gave a charming smile to the elderly man as she extended a copy of the statements to him, then handed another to his son.   
  
Quatre blinked, carefully schooling his face into an innocuous smile. "So I have."  
  
Tensei gave the elder Mr. Klein a knowing smile. "I'm trying to make certain he takes more time to rest, fatigue does catch up to someone as busy as Mr. Winner rather easily, wouldn't you agree?"   
  
"Indeed it does young lady." The man smiled sweetly, eyes dropping to the page.   
  
"If you'll take a look at the first three columns, you'll notice that Mr. Winner prepared a statement of current numbers as applies to the figures we were given by your accounting department. On the second page is a brief summary of the improvements that the Winner Corporation will make to your manufacturing facilities within the next 3 financial quarters. Pages 3-9 give a basic projection of profits and costs after the upgrades have been made to the facilities and equipment. And the last 4 pages give a summary of how he came up with the numbers. If you'll take a quick look at pages 13, you'll notice the post script, in which I noticed, Mr. Winner felt the need to inject a bit of light-hearted humor with the smiley face icons, there is a standard comparison of profits if you remain on your own, and those you would receive should you accept the merger with no further negotiation." She smiled to the two men. "Unfortunately the reason we were a bit late is that Mr. Winner was poring over these numbers just before we left. He's always triple checking for accuracy, you know. Isn't that right Mr. Winner."   
  
Quatre turned to stare at her for a moment. Immediately a smile crept across his face. "Of course. It wouldn't be ethical if we couldn't deliver on the promises we make."   
  
Tensei turned her gaze back to the men at the table. "If you'll take a few days to go over the papers and make any adjustments you feel appropriate, I'm certain that you can close early should you feel that is the proper way to go. Now, that said, how does everyone feel about desert, I'm sure I saw some cheesecake that looked divine on the menu."   
  
"Of course." The younger Mr. Klein signaled the waiter over. "Really Mr. Winner, I don't know where you found this girl, but I'd like to be the one to steal her away."   
  
Quatre reached over and patted her hand affectionately. "She is the best."   
  
Tensei fought back a blush at the simple contact. "Nonsense, I'm merely doing my job. Mr. Winner is the one who does all the real work." She scooted her chair back a bit and rose from the table. "Please excuse me for a moment."   
  
"Of course, Miss Tensei." Quatre beamed at her.   
  
Tensei turned away and made her way to the restroom. She needed a minute to recover from the harmless touch from her boss that felt like it had burned her hand. She leaned against the wall. This couldn't be happening. What was this strange emotion that threatened to overwhelm her? Chemistry? Attraction? No… to experience such emotions could distract her from the mission. She nodded sharply to herself, the mission…yes, she must focus only on the mission.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Quatre watched Tensei all but scurry away from the table, putting distance between them and the slight physical contact he'd made. He plastered that fake smile back up on his face, tuning into what the older Mr. Klein was saying.   
  
"Such a lovely girl. I can see it already, the reason why you are reluctant to let her go."   
  
"Come again?" Quatre blinked in confusion.   
  
"She's a lovely girl, and any man would be lucky to have her on his arm. It's very rare to find one as loyal and smart as that one there."   
  
"I don't understand what you mean." Quatre let his smile slip.  
  
"How many years have I know you, Quatre?" The older man smiled.   
  
Quatre mentally counted. "Since I took over in my father's place. Ten years now, I suppose."   
  
"And not one time in those ten years have I ever heard of you bringing financial reports to a social dinner."   
  
Quatre would have sighed, instead he smiled brightly. "There is nothing more than a mutual respect for each other as professionals Alex. Please don't mention your…assumptions in front of Miss Tensei, it would embarrass her."   
  
"Very well. If you think that best." Alexander Klein grinned mischievously. "She's willing to lie for you though, give you credit for work she did…she's a keeper young man. Don't lose that before you realize how important that really is. Ahh! Miss Tensei returns." Alexander lifted his glass in greeting. "Mr. Winner and I have just been talking."   
  
Quatre's heart dropped as Tensei took a seat. Surely Klein wouldn't refer to their conversation.  
  
"Really? What about?" She arranged her dress carefully.  
  
"We've just decided to accept Mr. Winner's generous offer, no doubt swayed by this excellent presentation he prepared. Good work, Mr. Winner. Franklin and I will be by to sign the papers tomorrow."   
  
"Wonderful." Quatre responded automatically, stealing a glance to his assistant. To his surprise, her expression betrayed no dismay at the obvious reference to her shady way of presenting figures.   
  
Tensei smiled broadly. "That's a nice thing to hear and the perfect way to top off the evening."   
  
"Well then, desert!" Franklin Klein raised his glass as well.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Quatre gave a final nod to the waitress as he tucked his platinum card back into his wallet. Tensei could not help but smile as she noticed the strangest thing. The man was 25 years old and carried a wallet with a picture of a yellow ducky on the front. She snickered to herself. Quatre frowned and peered at her. "Something wrong?"   
  
"No, nothing." She cleared her throat. "It's just that… I don't know many billionaires who use black canvas wallets with ducks on the front."  
  
"Oh, that." He blushed brightly, quickly shoving the wallet into his back pocket. "It was a gag gift from a friend of mine. My wallet was stolen last week and I didn't have another one at home besides this one. I haven't been able to go shopping for a new one yet and…" He trailed off. "All right! You win. Duo did give me the wallet, but I thought it was cute so I use it on regular basis. There's nothing wrong with that."   
  
Tensei nodded. "Of course, Quatre. If you say so."   
  
"Well I say so, so there." He stuck his tongue out at her and extended a hand. "After you."   
  
They weaved their way expertly through the maze of tables and walls to make their way to the front door. He held it open for her, standing to the side to let her exit first. She stepped into the cool air of the darkened night. Something wasn't right. It was too quiet. The door shut behind Quatre as he fell into step beside her. She heard it then. The cocking of a gun. She stopped in her tracks and lifted her gaze to Quatre. He had continued on a few steps before noticing she was no longer by his side.   
  
He stopped walking and turned to her an inquisitive expression on his face. "What is it?"   
  
Tensei held up a hand for silence and stared at him. One his torso was a tiny, perfect red light. She walked closer slowly, a slow smile spreading across her face. *This had better work*. She stopped in front of him and slipped her arms up around his neck, whispering in his ear. "Kiss me."   
  
"What?" He attempted to pull back. "Miss Tensei, I don't understand…I'm not.."   
  
She glared at him and hissed. "Just do it. There's a sniper. Kiss me and turn us around slowly so I can see him clearly."   
  
With a barely perceptible nod his arms encircled her waist pulling her flush against his body. His lips descended on hers with interminable gentleness. She felt him move, slowly turning them in a half circle so his back was facing the direction the laser had come from. She forced herself not to get distracted by the gentle, unerring touch. He pulled her closer on instinct, deepening the contact. *All for show, for the mission.* She mentally reassured herself. She parted her lips, allowing his question tongue to invade and explore the moist cavern of her mouth.   
  
Once they were in place she opened her eyes to slits and followed the telltale red line to its point of origin. Ever so carefully she snaked the arm around his neck, tilting his head to the side. She felt him begin to tremble. There the sniper was, tucked behind a car, peeking up over the hood. Thank the gods the baby Glock she carried would do the job. She moved her free hand to the back of her skirt, reaching beneath the jacket and coming into contact with the pistol. She broke the kiss, whispering softly, for his ears only. "Put your left arm around my shoulder and kiss me again."   
  
He did not question her, following her instructions as well a possible. She knew that from a distance in probably did indeed appear as though they were just another couple engaged in a romantic interlude in public. She felt a tightening in the pit of her stomach as he melded their bodies together. She leveled the revolver underneath his arm, thanking the gods once more for her luck that night. He was thankfully wearing gray. The metal of the muzzle of the gun would blend in perfectly with the color he was wearing and taking into account that it was a new moon and no extra light to glint off the polished surface. She tipped her head to the side, never breaking their intimate contact. She pulled the trigger without hesitation.   
  
Her target had no time to scream. Quatre's grip on her tightened protectively as her heard the shot. She watched the man slump over the hood of the car, blood trickling slowly from the wound to his forehead. Tensei felt her body relax. She stood for a few moments completely still waiting for him to release her from his steely grasp. Who knew he was so strong. The door to the restaurant flew open and servers came pouring out onto the sidewalk.   
  
"Umm, Quatre. You can let me go now."   
  
He buried his face in her shoulder, showing no signs of having heard her.   
  
"Quatre… can't breath."   
  
Her words registered. He released her suddenly and took a step back, shoving his hands in his pockets. He stared at her, his expression unreadable. The manager of the restaurant immediately began hovering over him. "Mr. Winner! We heard the shot, are you okay? What happened? Is anyone hurt?"   
  
Tensei stared at the manager. "Mr. Winner is fine. There is however, one very dead sniper in the far corner of the parking lot. I suggest calling the police and having them come out here. It is imperative that I take Mr. Winner home straight away for his own protection. If the police need to speak with anyone have them call me at WEI tomorrow morning. Good evening."   
  
With those stern words, she took Quatre by the arm and pulled him towards his car. "Keys."   
  
"Pardon?" He shook his head as though coming out of a daze.   
  
Tensei held up her hand. "Give me the keys. I'm driving back."   
  
Quatre chuckled. "No one drives my car."   
  
"Well then you go ahead, I'll call a taxi." She moved to sit down on the curb in front of the vehicle, pulling out her cell phone.   
  
"Taxi? Why? There's nothing wrong with the car is there?" He peered down at her, puzzled.   
  
"No, but you drive like a bat out of hell, I'm not getting in that car with you behind the wheel. Either I drive, or I take a taxi and foot you with the bill. Your choice."   
  
Quatre frowned. "Are you always this difficult?"   
  
"Most of the time, yes." She answered frankly.   
  
He snorted derisively and fished his keys out of his pocket, tossing them to her.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Notes:  Took me long enough to get this posted, huh?  -_-   Sorry.  Since taking up residence in the spare bedroom at Marika's house, things have been a bit busy – but fun!

So, a couple lil notes:  First off, the Sansha writers now have nicknames!  Yay!  From this day forward, Marika Webster will be known as Hick, being that she's from the south.  GoldenGoddess, our resident Canadian has been dubbed Eh, and I, Bekki Sue, shall henceforth be known as Yankee, as I am from New England.  Make sense?  Good.

So, just a warning for you guys, the end of this chapter is a BIG surprise, but don't get freaked out by it, k?  I promise, we have a LOGICAL explanation for it.  ^^  Promise!

Disclaimer: Not mine.  If you sue, all you'll get is a bagful of pennies.  Why?  Because that's all I have.

~*~*~*~*~

Endless Dream

Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~

Three-thirty was one hell of a time to begin training, Wufei would admit to that much, but given the woman's background in hand to hand combat, he decided that he wanted to see for himself just how much she was capable of, even with the handicap of physical weariness. Her performance on this test would give him a better idea of what she can do.  
  
Upon entering the training room, Wufei saw that Musha was already there, fighting off her imaginary demons, just as she was the first time he saw her. Though her only target was the air before her, she fought with vigor. Briefly, just briefly did Wufei wonder if she'd worn herself out before the test even began.   
  
"Attention!"  
  
The arms that were stretched forward now snapped to Musha's sides, feet planted firmly on the ground, body snapping into a perfectly straight line. Her response was instantaneous, as if she'd known all along that he was there, waiting to give the order.  
  
"At ease, Miss Eien."  
  
The woman relaxed, silently grateful. Wufei then approached her, circling her slowly like a vulture. He could sense her shoulders rise under the unwelcome scrutiny. The Chinese man wasn't quite sure what made this woman fear this sort of observation, but it was obviously one of her weak points.  
  
"We're not here to talk, Miss Eien. The purpose of this meeting is solely to test your physical strengths and weaknesses. Nothing that was discussed in my office yesterday will exist in this room, am I clear?" He watched the woman nod obediently and continued. "So now, show me what you've got."  
  
Show you what I've got...? She repeated in confirmation, trying to keep the joyful edge out of her voice. She'd had a crappy couple of days; being forced into the men's barracks, spinning in a literal circle at the commands of her commanding officer, having her room bugged by her commanding officer, being sent to hand to hand combat testing at three thirty am by her, you guessed it, commanding officer.  
And now that SAME man was asking her to show him what she could do. As in, she was being given permission to fight him?  
  
God help her and her self-control.    
  
A timid little smirk played at her lips. Oh, she'd show him what she could do, all right...  
  
She hesitated a moment longer, then, in a rush of speed she was in front of Wufei, her fist buried within his gut as the result of the uppercut she'd just delivered. The blood pounded in her ears and she took a deep breath, preparing herself... She'd show him what she could do...  
  
She pivoted on the balls of her feet, allowing her momentum to carry her a full 360 degrees, her foot elevated to deliver another blow, but she met with empty air. Wufei was gone.  
  
'What?'  
  
Suddenly, something hit her from behind. She stumbled forward, struggling to regain her balance. Wufei's foot shot around from the left, inches away from connecting with her ribs. How had he moved so fast?!  
Musha jumped and rolled forward, doing a summersault over his knee and rolling along the ground to safety. No time to relish in this victory...  
  
Jumping up and landing in a crouch, Musha whirled around with a liquid grace, every effort devoted to knocking Wufei off his feet.  
  
Too slow! Musha bit back a curse as her foot once again met with empty air. Wufei had pivoted away from her assault and, as she had done moments before, was spinning away to safety. Wait...  
  
Quickly, she shifted her weight and spun around on her other leg. The soft flesh of her heel connected with the back of Wufei's kneecap. Success! He wobbled, struggling to regain his balance.   
  
'Time to finish this...'  
  
She jumped up from her crouch and grabbed his sleeve. His balance was gone; all she had to do was knock him over now...  
  
That was her fatal mistake. Wufei took this opportunity to throw her off balance, sending the smaller body crashing to the floor. Unfortunately for him, she still had a good grip on his sleeve, effectively pulling him down with her. Through the momentary struggle of body and limb, they managed to find themselves in a very awkward position as Wufei had the woman pinned to the ground beneath him. He used this to his advantage though, and grinned that cocky kind of grin that Musha hated more than anything – especially from him.  
  
"I win."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning after the incident found Tensei at her desk, absently drumming her fingers on the desktop surface. She never imagined that being the assistant to one of the wealthiest and busiest men in the Earth Sphere could ever bring about boredom. The previous night ended quite late, even after seeing Quatre home. She'd told the restaurant manager that the police could contact her in the morning, but one in the morning was not what she had in mind. Well, at least someone was concerned with the man's well being!  
  
Tensei glanced at her clock and smiled inwardly when she realized that this would be Musha's break time. She reached for her phone and dialed the number almost merrily, thankful to have the opportunity to converse with someone 'normal'.  
  
"Hello?" The voice on the other end was nearly inaudible, as if Musha had just woken up.  
  
"Musha? Are you alright?"  
  
There was a slight groan on the other end, and the distinct sound of a bed creaking as a body turned over it. "Yeah, just kinda tired. I had training at three-thirty this morning."  
  
"Three-thirty?! Who in the world authorized that?"  
  
"Listen, Tensei." She released a sigh, "We need to talk. Can we meet for lunch?"  
  
The other woman shrugged. "I think so. Quatre's been in a meeting all day with his head of security. I think he got wind of what happened last night."  
  
"What happened last night?" She could already hear the overprotective edge rise in Musha's voice.  
  
Tensei shook her head. "Let's just meet for lunch and touch base, alright? I'll pick you up at twelve."  
  
"Alright. See you then."  
  
Just as the call was terminated, there was a knock at Tensei's door. She offered a casual "Come in." and set the phone aside, looking up to see her employer enter the room.   
  
"There you are." She went about organizing the items on her desk for the fiftieth time, "I was afraid you'd be stuck in that meeting forever."  
  
"Actually…" he rocked back on his heels, "It's not quite over. Your presence is required for the remainder of the discussion."  
  
Tensei wondered briefly why she would be needed for only part of the meeting. After all, it was her job to attend all meetings as his assistant. She didn't have much time to voice her question, though, as Quatre was already behind her, pulling her seat out for her to stand. "Right in my office."  
  
Tensei followed the man into the next room, curiosity washing over her as she saw two unfamiliar men in the room, already seated.  
  
"Miss Tensei, I'd like for you to meet Trowa Barton." The man with the strange hair nodded slightly, acknowledging his introduction as the blond continued. "He's the head of security here at WEI, and a very close friend of mine. He is the one who initially called this meeting." He turned slightly and gestured to the other man. "And this is Chang Wufei, he's a commanding officer with the Preventers. Our entire security program is supervised by their organization."  
  
Tensei nodded to both men as she sat in the chair that Quatre pulled up for her. "Good morning. It's nice to meet you both."  
  
The unibanged one leaned forward in his seat, his one visible eye meeting with hers. "Miss Tensei, I called this meeting to discuss the incident last night."  
  
So she was right. "What about it? I thought you got a copy of the police report."  
  
"Well, Miss Tensei, it just concerns us that you never listed your talent for using firearms on your résumé."  
  
"Well, with all due respect, I didn't find it necessary to list that skill on a résumé for such a position."  
  
"What I'd like to know," The Chinese man spoke for the first time, crossing his arms, "Is how you attained that skill in the first place. Your records list that you completed school then went on to work as a singer at clubs in various cities. Please tell me, Miss Jiaino, what business a singer or even a personal assistant has possessing skills in weaponry."  
  
Tensei suddenly felt herself become very defensive. Why were they asking her these questions? "Just a hobby, I guess. I was very young when the war was going on, and many children on the colonies were taught basic fighting skills. It was for our own protection. I happened to have a knack for it, so I continued training until I became an expert. I don't intend on using it to harm anyone, but last night was an emergency."  
  
"I see." Wufei nodded, seemingly taking over the conversation. "Then would you care to enlighten us as to why you carry a pistol on you?"  
  
Tensei froze. That would be a hard question to answer, but she had to find some way. "With all that's going on right now, I thought it couldn't hurt." She narrowed her eyes slightly at the Chinese man, "Lucky thing I had it on me, or Mr. Winner wouldn't be here right now. I can't very well stop a bullet with my bare hands."  
  
"Miss Tensei," the one called Trowa assumed the conversation, "I'm sure you understand that it is strictly against policy for employees to carry anything that could even be considered a weapon on their person while on duty, unless expressly cleared to do so."  
  
"I suppose you'll have to confiscate my nail filer, then?"  
  
The sarcasm was not appreciated, but it wasn't noted either. The man simply continued, ignoring her altogether. "However, due to the fact that we have no reason to suspect you of anything amiss, and given the fact that you did save Mr. Winner's life, we're going to let this go without taking any disciplinary action."  
  
"I appreciate that." Yeah right. She knew now what Musha was talking about when she said paranoid.   
  
"Also, I'd like to propose… an amendment to your contract that will both allow you to carry your pistol with executive clearance and allow you full access to the Preventer's shooting range."  
  
Access at Preventers? That could be good for the mission, communication wise. She picked up on the fact that Musha's room was bugged, based on her reluctance to say much of anything of importance on the phone earlier. "And that would be?"  
  
Trowa retrieved a manila folder from his briefcase and extracted a sheet of paper. "Mr. Winner's testimony on the police report states that the two of you exited the restaurant. You immediately knew that something was wrong. You jumped in front of Mr. Winner, shielding him with your own body as you drew your weapon and fired."  
  
Tensei glanced over to the aforementioned would-be victim, confusion written all over her face. The pleading look on the man's features silently begged her to simply agree. She never put anything in her report about the specific details leading up to the shooting – some things you simply don't remember, nor care to talk about at one in the morning. The woman wondered briefly why Quatre fibbed on his testimony, but he was the boss, after all. "Yes, that's correct."   
  
The relief on the blond's face was almost too obvious, but Tensei brushed it away for the time being, deciding that now was not the time to wonder what he was up to.   
  
"Well," Trowa stuffed the papers back in the folder, "It looks to me like you're pretty capable. I mentioned earlier a change in your contract. It would simply be adding one more responsibility: acting as a last line of defense for Mr. Winner's person."  
  
That sounded reasonable. At least now she wouldn't have to worry so much about concealing her weapon so carefully. "So, what are the conditions?"  
  
"Three days of training, under my supervision." It was Chang that spoke this time. "Only a couple of hours each evening. We have three new recruits that you'll be training with."  
  
"Sounds fine to me."   
  
"Very well, then." Trowa stood and offered his hand. "Once you complete your training, report to me. I'll have your security clearance for your weapon."  
  
Tensei shook the man's hand and nodded. "Wonderful. Is there anything else?"  
  
"That's all, Miss Tensei." Quatre smiled, "Thank you for being so agreeable. Don't forget about the appointment with the Kleins at three this afternoon."  
  
"Sure!" She gave a little wave and disappeared back into her office, shutting the door softly behind her. "Damnit…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It was utterly humiliating, Tensei. And the way that he grinned! Oh, if it wouldn't have compromised the mission, I'd have killed him right then and there!"  
  
Tensei shook her head and took another sip of her iced tea. "I'm sorry, Musha… I wish I could have been there to see the look on your face." She laughed softly until a cherry tomato hit her square between the eyes. "Hey!"  
  
Musha sighed. "It was so hard for me to hold back like that, but he's suspicious of me, Tensei. I can't get him worried, or everything will be shot."  
  
Tensei nodded in agreement. "They're incredibly paranoid, but that could work to our advantage."  
  
"Not entirely." Musha added, "Chang overheard my side of our first phone conversation. He heard me talking about you being the best at infiltration and now he's suspicious."  
  
"Chang Wufei?" Tensei couldn't believe her eyes as Musha nodded. "He wants me to undergo three days of training with the Preventers."  
  
"What in the world do you need to do that for? You're just Quatre Winner's personal assistant."  
  
"Not anymore." She took another sip, "I'm his secondary line of defense. Someone tried to assassinate him last night and I stopped it… word got around. Anyway, it's the only way they'll let me keep the gun that they now know I have."  
  
The other woman sighed heavily and shook her head. "Things are not going according to plan, but all is not lost. As long as we satisfy their suspicions, we'll be in the clear."  
  
"Their minds must be put at ease before the treaty signing. We can't afford to be under the magnifying glass when it happens. If our sources are right, there'll be a riot for sure."  
  
Musha frowned. "I still don't like the idea of you being down there. You'd better be damn careful, there'll be bullets flying."  
  
"Don't worry, Musha. If all goes according to plan, yours will be the only bullet launched. Let's hope for that."  
  
"Right." The woman glanced at her watch and sighed. "Yeah, my lunch break is definitely over. I'll call you next time I'm near a payphone."  
  
"Sure thing." Tensei stood and dropped her part of the bill on the table. "Be careful, okay? The treaty signing on Friday is only the beginning."  
  
At this, Musha offered a playful wink. "Me? Careful?" She laughed. "Never!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where have you been?" Chang Wufei questioned the woman as she entered the main building and checked back in.  
  
Musha rolled her eyes before turning to face him. "I was out to lunch with a friend of mine. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"No." Came the answer, "No problem. I was just curious." He leaned back against the wall, "So, I have an assignment for you. It's not for a couple days, but I thought I'd brief you ahead of time."  
  
Musha looked at him curiously. A mission? So early? "What is it?" She set the pen down and gave the man her undivided attention.  
  
"The Earth Sphere is taking extensive action to squash these fits that the colonies are having once and for all. Delegates from each colony will be meeting with Earth's own representatives, Relena Peacecraft and Quatre Winner to discuss passing a law that will give governments of all parties universal jurisdiction in terrorist situations. As it stands, the differing laws that govern the earth and each colony are preventing justice from being served properly in these incidences. With this legal agreement, we won't have to wade through all the hassles and red tape of transporting criminals back to their home for punishment. That leaves too much room for biased people in power to let criminals go.  It's the first step to preventing terrorism."  
  
Musha nodded in understanding, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"You, along with three other Preventers will be assigned to see to it that Relena Peacecraft makes it to the meeting safely. Once she has arrived, her own security forces will take over, and you'll be free to go."  
  
Musha nodded. "Sounds good. When will this all take place?"  
  
"Friday night." Wufei answered, "Make sure to report to resources for your uniform."  
  
She was a bit relieved, though surprised that Wufei would actually assign her that night, given the suspicions that he'd made so clear to her earlier. No matter. This would be perfect, better than planned. "I'll make sure to do that. Is there anything else?"  
  
The man waved his hand. "Nothing more. You're done for today. Report for training at 0600 tomorrow morning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tensei was all smiles as she watched the three businessmen exchange handshakes and friendly greetings. Her job was basically to stand there, smile, and wait until she was needed.  Not the most exciting job, but then, undercover work was never meant to be exciting.  
  
"Honestly, Quatre. I'm a bit surprised that you even came to the office today." The elder Mr. Klein shook his head as he took his seat across from Quatre's desk, "After what happened last night, I'd imagine that you'd need a bit of time to recover."  
  
Quatre merely waved his hand dismissively. "Really, everything is fine now. By the time I realized what was happening, Miss Tensei had already taken care of the assassin."  
  
"I told you, Quatre!" Alexander shouted enthusiastically, "This one's a keeper!"  
  
"I wonder," Franklin said with a smile, "If you could throw her in as part of the deal?"  
  
Quatre laughed and played along. "I don't know, she's worth much more than what I've already offered. We'd have to rewrite the entire agreement."  
  
Tensei couldn't listen to this anymore. Though she knew they were only kidding, she couldn't stand to hear them speak about her like this. Immediately, she snatched up the necessary forms for the deal and placed them on the desk in front of both Kleins. "I've kept the paperwork as short and sweet as possible, but I was careful to make sure that it's accurate. The first page is a brief summary of the conditions of this agreement. After you read that, please see the second page, which lists the same conditions in a spreadsheet chart." She continued without even looking up, "The last page is a summary of the agreement as a whole, and space for both your signatures."  
  
"Those are the important papers." Tensei reached into the briefcase that she carried for this meeting and extracted a larger stack of papers and set them on the desk. "And these are all the other papers that require signatures for purposes that are entirely arbitrary, but legally required at the same time."  
  
The documents were passed around the desk between the three men as they scribbled signatures in near perfect silence. None of them found it necessary to actually take the time to read the agreement. No one ever did, anyway. When the papers were finally completed, they were stacked neatly and handed back to Tensei. She took up her own pen and signed the coversheet as the legal witness. With the final stroke of the pen, the deal was closed.   
  
"Well," Quatre stood, soon joined by Alexander Klein and his son, and extended a hand once more. "Thank you again, gentlemen. I believe that this deal will profit all of us."  
  
The elder Mr. Klein nodded. "I agree. We look forward to working with you, Mr. Winner," he turned to the assistant, "And you, Miss Tensei. You've done a wonderful job."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Klein." She cued the fake smile and nodded. "Have a safe trip back."  
  
"We will." The man gave a small wave before they both exited the room.  
  
"Well," Quatre sighed and slumped back into his seat. "What a deal, huh? This'll be great." He flashed her a grateful smile, "It never would have gone this smoothly without you, Tensei. Thank you."  
  
The woman shook her head. "You did all the work, I just put it all on paper." She collected the documents and slipped them back into the briefcase. "I'll take these down to make sure that they're processed right away."  
  
"Wait." Quatre extended his hand to stop hers as she moved to lift the case, barely even noticing her tense underneath his touch. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
Tensei blinked. "Tonight? That all depends on your schedule, Quatre."  
  
At this, the man smiled. "True. In that case, I have a celebration dinner on my schedule for this evening for seven o'clock."  
  
Tensei nodded, all too eager to get out of the room before she thought her hand would melt off. "Of course. I'll make the reservations. Just tell me how large the party will be, and which restaurant you'd like to dine at."  
  
His smile broadened. "Party of two." He chirped, "At Nucci's. I'll have Teppei pick up something appropriate for you to wear."  
  
"I don't understand." She shook her head, "Who else are you celebrating with?"  
  
Quatre laughed. "You, of course!" She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to the open air space. "Don't argue with me. You're a big reason why this deal was closed and I want to thank you. Besides, you ARE my personal assistant. We should get to know each other a little more."  
  
It was one of those moments when she wished she had a screwdriver or ANYTHING pointy to drive through her head. "Alright." There was that fake smile again.  
  
"I'll pick you up at your house at six-thirty." She opened her mouth again, but he beat her once more, "And I promise to drive safely."  
  
At this, Tensei could only nod her head before she retreated back into her office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slender hands gripped the belt around the woman's waist, pulling it tight to her hips, securing the scabbard of the long blade to her side. Her long hair was swept neatly under a smooth black wig, and sunglasses concealed the true color of her eyes.   
  
She crept through the black of the night, careful not to make a sound as she made her way to the garage where her "trusty steed", a state of the art motorcycle awaited her. She mounted the bike swiftly and turned on the engine, glancing around to make sure that all was clear before riding off into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It is said that lightning never hits the same place twice. That may be true, but Tensei wasn't so sure that the same was true for a person. She knew her employer was oblivious to the extent of danger that he was in, but even after nearly being killed, he still didn't take it seriously.  
  
The woman absently drummed her fingers against the table's surface, lost in her own thoughts of how frustrating this man was, and how he REALLY should have brought his bodyguard with him in public.  
  
Quatre stared at his dinner companion with no small amount of amusement. "Tensei, you seem a little nervous. Is there something that I'm missing?"   
  
Missing? Oh, nothing except for the fact that he's totally brainless. "No." She answered softly, "Nothing. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit tired. It's been a hectic last couple of days."   
  
Quatre watched those fingers drumming on the table top. She'd been doingthat since they'd sat down. In a smooth, unobtrusive movement he snaked his hand across the table and laid his fingers atop hers, effectively catching her mid-tap. "You know, it might help if you talk about whatever's bothering you."  
  
Careful not to seem too anxious, Tensei slipped her hand back and folded them both together on her lap. "I told you, nothing's wrong."  
  
Quatre pulled a slim case from his pocket and slid it onto the table next to his plate, long fingers caressing it almost lovingly. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
Tensei stared at it for a moment, wondering what in the world he was talking about. "Um... glasses?"  
  
He flipped the case open, extracting a pair of silver rimmed glasses. He smiled at her slyly and held them from his lips by one of the earpieces, speaking round the piece. "You know what's so special about them?"  
  
"Special?" She shrugged slightly, "They look like plain old glasses to me."  
  
He snorted lightly and slipped them onto his face. "With these glasses, I can see inside you."  
  
The ducky on the wallet was cute at best, but Tensei never took it as a reason to be concerned for the man's well being. However, given this new evidence... "Quatre, they're reading glasses."  
  
Raising his hands to touch the corner of the lenses he gave a sly grin. "They may look like reading glasses, but no... These glasses are very special. I can see inside your feelings, your soul's reactions to certain... stimuli."  
  
She really… didn't need this right now. Deciding that it would be best to just let him say whatever point he's trying to make, Tensei sighed. "And how's that?"  
  
"You can't hide, Miss Tensei. There's something bothering you, and I can see it quite clearly right now." The grin grew broader. "Would you care for me to enlighten you?"  
  
No, not really. "Yes, please. You're confusing me."  
  
"It's the apparent lack of a body guard." He stated quite smugly. He lenaed back in his chair and lifted his glass taking a drink of his soda.  
  
"Yeah." She agreed fully, "The lack of body guard that it not only apparent to me, but to any other psycho that could be lurking around here."  
  
"Ahh, but you don't understand, Miss Tensei." He grinned, a full-blown charming grin. "You seem to have forgotten something rather vital." He leaned forward now, elbows on the table, voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper.  
  
Playing along with his little game, Tensei leaned closer. "And what would that be, Mr. Winner?"  
  
He rose from his seat and slid into the seat next to her, arm sliding across the back of her chair. He whispered in her ear, barely audibly. "You're carrying a gun that you aren't authorized to use... it's tucked into that nice little shoulder holster beneath your jacket."  
  
Tensei felt everything stop for just a moment. How did he know that? "You're accusing me of breaking the rules?"  
  
He slid his arm across her stomach and snaked his hand up to tap the butt of the glock for a moment. "I used to be a gundam pilot. I am neither oblivious nor stupid. And do you really think I myself go anywhere unarmed?"   
  
He grasped her left arm and snaked it around his back until it encountered the pistol he wore holstered to his belt.  
  
Well now she felt like an idiot. Nevertheless, she was relieved. "I'm sorry." She said hesitantly, "I didn't know... I just." She sighed, "You know that it's my job to worry, right?"  
  
He held her hand in place for a few seconds longer as he drew his arm back, letting his fingertips graze the silk of her blouse. His eyes remained focused on the table before them.  
  
It took a moment before Tensei allowed herself to breathe once more. She was feeling quite uncomfortable being so close to Quatre, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant.   
  
"Well, then." She cleared her throat gently, "Looks like we both came prepared. That's good."  
  
"Prepared, eh?" (sorry, gotta leave that in... it's a private joke 'tween us for our canadian faction) Quatre smiled slightly and raised his eyes to her face, aqua gaze staring at her intently, giving no clue as to his thoughts.  
  
"You know... in case there's another psycho or something."  
  
His right hand still rested atop hers, holding it in place on his gun. "Psychos are everywhere. Just try not to..." He trailed off and bit his lower lip.  
  
"Try not to what?" She spoke quietly, curiously.  
  
"Forget... try not to... forget that I'm..." He smiled slightly, wondering at the texture of her hand under his. As though of it's own accord, his thumb began tracing patterns over the back of her hand.  
  
"What?" She could not deny the slight sensation that trickled through her arm, though she tried to stay focused. "You're what?"  
  
His fingers slipped through hers, joining their hands completely. "I'm... not... " He was being pulled. Ever so slightly closer to her... her breath was drawing him in. "Sorry. What were you saying?"  
  
"You said that you were..." She shook her head, "I'm sorry... I forgot."  
  
"Oh... It must not have been...." He reached his free hand up and touched her beneath the chin ever so slightly.  
  
In an effort to keep herself from being sucked into his eyes, Tensei attempted to finish the sentence for him, but it barely came as a whisper. "Important?"  
  
Quatre let his fingertip slide down the length of her jaw, threading its way through her hair and tipping her head closer. He made no sudden moves, unsure as to why he was even behaving this way in the first place.  
  
Tensei found herself in quite a precarious situation. Here she was, in the arms of one of the most sought after men in the Earth Sphere, experiencing only the softest and gentlest of caresses at his hands. She'd known all along that this sort of thing could never happen, but when it came right down to it, she was weak.  
  
Before he realized what was happening he'd pulled her closer, the tips of their noses almost touching. He hesitated only a moment before touching his lips to the delicate jawbone he'd been so entranced by.  
  
At the feel of his lips on her skin, Tensei drew in a breath as she melted into his arms. She was soon reduced to a mass of quivers as she tentatively reached a hand up to finger his hair. Damn it all, it was soft, too….  
  
Quatre let his eyes slide shut as he drank in the smell of her. What was that.... rosemary shampoo or something? He pulled away from her slightly and muttered a single word in Arabic, almost too low to be heard by anyone save himself.  
  
Tensei managed to speak after a moment, trying not to disrupt her even breathing - the only thing that she had control over right now. "What?"  
  
"Habib." He breathed the word out almost as a caress. Ever so slowly he tilted his head closer to hers, almost as though seeking permission.  
  
She didn't know what that meant, but whatever it was, it sounded just wonderful coming from him. Almost instinctively, she pulled herself closer to him, wanting nothing more than to be closer.  
  
He took that as a sign of her intent to yield to him. His lips were on hers in the next heartbeat, gentle, almost no pressure. Quatre held her solidly in place, unwilling let her pull away from this, what he considered to one of the few perfect moments he had experienced in the entirety of his life.  
  
Tensei didn't dare move, terrified of doing something wrong to shatter this moment. The only part of her that did move were her lips as she carefully allowed them to drag against his.  
  
Quatre allowed his hand that was holding her to release its grasp and slide around her back, pulling her closer, craving the feel of her nearness. He brushed his tongue over her lower lip, seeking entrance, praying she wouldn't bite him or something so sinister as that.  
  
At the feel of his tongue on her lips, Tensei complied with his silent request and gently parted them slightly. This was all much like the kiss that they'd shared the previous night, but there was something different about this time… something pleasant.  
  
There was a vulnerability in the moment he had not anticipated. Tensei was so unlike any one else... far from the other shallow women he'd been bullied into spending time with. He deepened the contact, the pressure building within him. He was overwhelmed by the desire to want her completely, wholly. Something washed over him in waves. A sort of desperation. The contact they shared changed instantly, reflecting this change. Within seconds he was ravaging her mouth, his tongue mimicking the movements of an age-old dance.  
  
The feelings were overwhelming. Never in her life did she dream of ever experiencing something like this. It was nothing and everything at the same time. After only a few more moments of this divinely sweet union, thoughts of reality struck Tensei through this bliss and caused her to jerk back, staring not at Quatre, but straight ahead at what happened to be his shirt, given her line of vision. She suddenly felt consumed with guilt.  
  
Quatre stared at her, breathing heavily for a few moments, his uncooperative body refused to take her hint and he pulled her back once more, intent on regaining the contact he'd just been deprived of. He'd tasted heaven and by Allah he wanted more. Now. His lips claimed hers once again, all traces of gentleness gone, rough and demanding.  
  
There was a moment of inward panic as Tensei realized just what was going on. She would be helpless to stop him, given his superiority in the strength department. Luckily for her, though, she heard an obnoxious ringing come from her purse. Taking advantage of Quatre's moment of confusion at the sound, she pried herself as far away from him as she could manage and grabbed her purse, digging for the small device quickly.  
  
"Hello?" She pressed it to her ear, trying not to sound out of breath.  
  
Musha listened to the breathless voice answer the phone. "Tensei? Your breathing sort of hard, is everything alright?"  
  
"Everything is fine, Musha." She tugged a few times as she managed to break free of Quatre's firm hold, "I'm just... Quatre was just telling me the funniest joke and I'm still recovering."  
  
"Joke...? Recovering?" She didn't believe that for one second.... Tensei did not laugh out loud at jokes, she'd snicker... then snort, then start wheezing. "Right. Anyway, there's something I need to talk to you about, do you have a minute?"  
  
"Yeah." Not paying even an ounce of attention to Quatre, Tensei quickly got up and made her way to the ladies lobby, gratefully collapsing on the sofa. "What's up?"  
  
"You alone?" The voice was hesitant. "What really happened? Are you in some kind of trouble? Do you need me to come?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, Mu. I'm alone now, but definitely fine. Like I said, laughing."  
  
"How many times did you snort?" The question was brutal.  
  
Tensei could feel the blush flood her cheeks. "Musha! I don't snort! It's... more like choking."  
  
There was a distinct chortle on the other end of the line. "You weren't laughing, then what were you doing?"  
  
Tensei hung her head in defeat. It was rare that she could ever get anything past Musha, but if she ever suspected anything, it was all over. "Before I tell you... you have to know that it's all for the good of the mission."  
  
"Right... I'm listening. I got wind of what happened last night, by the way... the REAL story. You handled it well. So go on, tell me what's happening."  
  
Great. "So... Now that you're familiar with what happened last night, I guess you won't be so upset after all." Yeah. She was definitely stalling.  
  
"Upset?" She could feel a headache coming on already. "Just spill it, stalling will only make me angrier. You know that."  
  
Tensei sighed exasperatedly. "We were kissing, okay? Just a little… he got real close and… Musha, I had to go along with it! I can't do anything to upset him! It's imperative that I stay near him for his own protection."  
  
"Who initiated it?" Musha instantly went into mission mode.  
  
Tensei actually had to think for a moment, but soon came to a safe conclusion. Safe, meaning that whether it was the truth or not, Musha wouldn't have her head. "He did."  
  
"Okay." Musha fell silent for a moment as she thought. "And what kind a response did you give him?"  
  
"I... went along with it. Responded back until he was satisfied." Ok, so only a slight fib. That wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Satisfied?" Musha smirked. "Meaning he let you go and moved away from you physically?"  
  
"Uh..." Might as well fess up. "More like I went along with it until my cell phone rang."  
  
"And you LEFT HIM SITTING THERE!" Musha yelled into the phone.  
  
"Well what was I supposed to do?! You only call my cell phone if it's important! I didn't know what to do!"  
  
Musha drew in a deep, calming, cleansing breath. "Peek out the bathroom door and see if you can tell me what he's doing?"  
  
Tensei stood and walked to the doorway, poking her head outside to get a view of their table where her unfortunate suspicions were confirmed. "Damnit... he looks real upset. His head is buried in his hands."  
  
Musha breathed out a sigh. "Listen to me and listen carefully. I'm going to give you instructions, and you will follow them, do you understand?"  
  
She nodded, though she knew her friend couldn't see. "I understand."  
  
"Good." Musha scrubbed her face with her closed fist. "When we hang up, you will go back to the table with a shy smile on your face and calmly explain that it was a friend who is stuck in traffic and needs your help. You will tell him that you took care of the problem and ask him in these words exactly, 'Where were we?'... Then you will stand with your hand out to him when he answers you. No matter what his answer is, no matter how off the wall, you WILL lead him to his home and you WILL do WHATEVER it takes to ensure that this mission is a success. ANYTHING. Do you understand me?"  
  
Tensei took a deep breath before nodding. Boy, this could get interesting. "Alright."  
  
"Okay, no go. If you call me before 9 am tomorrow morning, it will be considered that you have failed in your assignment and you will be reassigned to another part of the mission. I'm talking grease monkey, got it?"  
  
Right. As if she could even do that. Either way, she knew that Musha was right. It was too late to turn back; the important thing was that Quatre allow her to stay close to him through the duration of this mission. "Alright. Talk to you tomorrow." Tensei cut the call and shoved the phone carelessly back into her purse, taking a final deep breath before walking back out to the table.  
  
When she approached Quatre, he was still in the same position as when she looked out at him a moment ago. "I'm sorry." She said gently, "A friend of mine had car trouble. She was stuck and needed some help, but I got Musha to take care of it." She waited now, hoping for some sort of response – preferably something that didn't involve anything horribly dramatic. That would be terribly awkward and the press would have a field day with it.  
  
Quatre raised his head to meet her eyes. "Oh." He made no move to rise from his seat, instead lowering his gaze to the floor as though he expected to be chastised. "That's good."  
  
He was not making this any easier. She had no choice. Tensei took a couple steps closer and knelt before the man, placing a gentle hand on his knee. "So… now that that's taken care of… where were we?"  
  
Aqua eyes flickered to where her hand rested on his knee. Gently he lay his own atop hers. "You aren't... angry with me?"  
  
"No." The word came out barely a whisper, "How could I be? It was… incredible."  
  
A smile began to tug at the corners of his lips. "This hasn't happened to me in a long time, Tensei..." The dropping of Miss went unnoticed by him. "I... apologize if you feel as though I forced myself on you."  
  
She simply shook her head and stood, sliding her hand to his own to encourage him to join her. "No… I gave as well. Believe me, if I didn't want you to do that, you would have known."  
  
He accepted her hand and rose from his seat. "I guess we should go home now." He used their joined hands to pull her close once more, his free hand clenching into a tight fist.  
  
She tried to keep her cool at the closeness. "Yeah. That would be a good idea."  
  
Quatre reached into his pocket and laid some bills on the table for their dinner then headed for the door, never releasing his grasp on her hand.  
  
Remembering Musha's instructions, Tensei tried for some extra credit and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, accompanied by a warm smile. "Thank you, Quatre. I had a really nice time. This really is a beautiful restaurant."  
  
Quatre remained quiet until they reached the car. He leaned against the passenger side door and pulled her around in front of him. "I've really enjoyed your company tonight." With only the slightest bit of hesitancy he leaned forward and caught her lips in a gentle kiss, not holding her in place by force, but rather, hopefully by the pull of the emotions he felt rolling through both of them at the moment.  
  
Tensei responded gently to the kiss, making sure to stay close when it ended. "And I enjoyed your company." What scared her was the fact that it was true. She really did enjoy it.  
  
Quatre freed one of his hands and raised it, gently tracing the contours of her face. Fingertips ghosted over her lips in a faint touch, lingering for a few seconds too long. He breathed out the words almost to low for her to hear. "Allah, I want you to..." He trailed off into silence, dropping his hand.  
  
She did her best to control the shiver that ran through her and simply pulled close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You've got me, Quatre...."  
  
He shivered almost involuntarily at the close contact. Almost instantly, she was enveloped in his arms. "I don't want you to go home tonight." Once again, his voice had dropped to below a whisper. "Allah help me, I just don't want it to end. I don't make a habit of this with my assistants, any of my employees... please don't think that... I'm just..." He sighed and stopped speaking, closing his eyes. Why did her opinion count for so much?  
  
Tensei felt her stomach drop at this. In all honesty, she wasn't completely sure about this... she'd never really thought it would ever happen... but now, it was a matter of keeping the mission safe. She had to do whatever he wanted. "Shh..." She leaned in closer and brushed her lips gently against his cheek in a silent answer. "It's alright."  
  
Quatre pushed himself up from the car and tipped his head forward touching his forehead to hers. A slight sigh escaped him. He seemed to be speaking more to himself than her. "I can't sleep... every time I close my eyes, I can feel you... your smell… your voice… your eyes. I reached for you last night. I woke up and you weren't there of course, because you don't belong to me."  
  
His eyes slid shut, hands coming up to clasp her arms gently. "I wake up and think about you, what you're doing. It's so odd, because I don't know you at all. All I know of you is from your resume." He laughed a bit bitterly at this. "I don't know why this is happening to me. All I do know is that I don't want it to be that way anymore." He raised his head to nail her with a steady gaze. "Tensei... I'm… no one. I'm just a guy with problems like everyone else. The only thing I can think of is that... this is the way it's supposed to be. Do you understand?"  
  
In all honesty, she couldn't even begin to comprehend how he could feel this way. Nevertheless, her orders were to keep him happy. "I understand, Quatre." She whispered, "And it's okay, because I do belong to you now." She tried to sound as sincere as possible, adding a soft sigh at the end of her sentence for effect.  
  
Quatre rested his palm cradling her cheek. "I'm sorry to have to say it, but I can't have you as my personal assistant anymore."  
  
It was at that moment, with those words that Tensei felt her world crumble around her. But she HAD to be his assistant! She had to be with him at all times! "What?"  
  
He rested his other hand lightly at her waist. "I'm so sorry. It's not that you aren't doing a wonderful job, it's just... I can't work with someone I have such strong emotions towards. It would be a huge mess and I can't have that happen right now." He sighed gently, hoping she understood.  
  
Inwardly trying to get over the initial panic, Tensei was pretty sure that she could work it out. It would be harder, though. She'd have to make sure to stay close to him still, and now she wouldn't have the cover as his personal assistant. This would likely turn into more work than she had anticipated. "Well... I understand, but... can I at least stay on until I can find another job?"  
  
He shook his head slightly. "No, you don't understand. You won't be working again. Ever. It's just not going to happen." He frowned. Wasn't he being clear?  
  
Tensei looked at him strangely, unable to figure out just what he was saying. "I don't understand, Quatre… what are you talking about?"  
  
"How do I do this... I haven't ever done this before." Quatre drew in a deep breath. "You will be busy with other things, you won't have time to have an outside job." He moved away and opened the car door for her as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Just sit tight for a second and let me make a quick call."  
  
"Um...okay." She obediently moved into the car and waited, hands folded in her lap.  
  
Quatre shut the door securely and flipped open his phone as he walked around to his side of the car. As he opened the door, she could hear his last words. "Thanks Max. We'll be there in ten minutes... yeah. I appreciate this."  
  
"So... care to explain what's going on?"  
  
He started the car and pulled from the parking space. Quatre stared at her blankly for a moment. Didn't she understand? "We're going to see a friend of mine. He can take care of everything and it'll all be over and done with within 15 minutes after we get to his office. He and his wife are meeting us there. Maxmillian Lange, my chief counsel has a wife who works at the county courthouse. She's going to pick up the papers we need to sign and then Max, who is also a JP will do the rest. It'll all be completely legal and totally legitimate."  
  
It took her a moment to process this. "Wait... courthouse? Papers?" Then one other bit of information sunk in. "JP? Wait a minute."  
  
Quatre swerved into the light traffic. "His office is about 13 blocks from here. It won't take long to get there." He gave her a shy smile. "Later, if you want, we can have a bigger thing, if you want to. But I thought that for now... this would be easier for keeping a low profile."  
  
"Wait, wait!" Tensei shook her head, as if to shake the confusion into order. "Quatre, where are we going and what are we going to be doing there?"  
  
"We're going to meet a JP and his wife, who will serve as a witness. Max can perform the ceremony. Leave everything to me, you don't have to worry about a thing, except for saying 'I do' of course."  
  
After having it spelled out for her, Tensei finally figured out what was going on. Two things entered her mind at once and hit her with the force of a hurricane. One, Quatre's wife would be even better for their mission than just being his assistant... and two, she was about to get married to a man that she'd only known for a total of about a day and a half. Was there something wrong with this picture? She was having second thoughts about this whole mission thing, but she knew that she could never back down. This was the only way to succeed... and the only other option besides success is death.  
  
"Oh... sounds easy enough."  
  
"Really?" He beamed at her. "You're not angry that it's so quick are you? I mean, I will give you a big wedding if you like. I'm sure you could stay with one of my sisters if you'd rather wait." He braked slightly, rolling through a stop sign.  
  
"I…" No. No matter what, keep him happy. "Don't worry about it. Whatever makes you happy."  
  
Something wasn't quite right here. Quatre swung the car into the parking lot and stopped the engine. "You... don't want to marry me?"  
  
"No! I do… I do want to marry you, I'm just… you know, it's been a long couple of days, that's all. I'm just a little bit tired. It's fine." For Quatre's peace of mind, she gave him a small smile, "Let's get married."  
  
Quatre breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. We're here." He got out of the car and came around to open her door for her.  
  
Silently, Tensei followed her 'fiancé' into the building, making sure to smile whenever he looked back. She had to keep in mind that this was for the mission… for the good of everyone.  
  
He paused with his hand of the office door. "Tensei, I want you to know... I'm not doing this because I want to have sex with you." That didn't sound right. He tried again. "I... want more than that. I'm falling in love with you, and I want to be with you. That's why."  
  
Tensei nodded. It really didn't matter to her what his intentions were, orders were orders. She would humor him, though. "I know, Quatre... I want more, too. I want to be with you."  
  
He pushed the door open and smiled broadly at the older couple who were standing beside the massive desk. "Max!" He extended his hand. "Thank you so much, can't tell you how much I appreciate it." He took a step back. "Tensei, I'd like you to meet Maxmillian Lange and his wife Danita."   
  
"Nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly, shaking hands with each member of the couple. "I'd like to thank you as well for doing this on such short notice."  
  
Quatre suppressed a grin at Max. "Do you have the papers ready?" At the lawyers nod, he motioned for Tensei to take a seat. Once the file was in his hand he flipped through the pages. Only moments later he slipped his pen from his pocket and scrawled his signature on two papers, passing them to Tensei. "The top one is the marriage license. the bottom is a standard prenup. It entitles you to half of everything that is mine during the length of the marriage." He grinned at her and offered her the pen.  
  
Tensei nodded, taking the pen and drawing her own signature on the lines, sliding the papers back to Max when she finished. "That's everything?"  
  
"Just the vows left." Max reached into the drawer of his desk and withdrew a small leather bound book. "If you would please join hands." He motioned them closer together. Quatre extended a hand to Tensei, motioning her to come closer.  
  
She reached out her own hand, gently taking hold of Quatre's as she stepped beside him. So this was it, huh? Boy would Musha get a laugh out of this... either that or an ulcer.  
  
Max smiled benignly. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here in the presence of God and these witnesses to join Quatre and Tensei in the bonds of Holy matrimony...." He droned on about the sanctity of marriage, the love, the fighting, sex, and many other facets that no man had any right to publicly proclaim about. Not soon enough he was speaking the words. "Tensei, you will face Quatre and repeat after me."  
  
She turned slowly and nodded.  
  
"I, Tensei Jiano, take the Quatre Reberba Winner to be my lawfully wedded husband." He stopped.  
  
She allowed a momentary pause before reciting the words. "I, Tensei Jiaino, take thee, Quatre Reberba Winner to be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
"To have and to hold from this day forward, promising to love and cherish, to honor and obey, giving myself only unto you for as long as we both shall live." He waited.  
  
"To have and to hold from this day forward, promising to love and cherish, to honor and obey, giving myself only unto you for as long as we both shall live."  
  
Max turned slightly to Quatre, "Repeat after me please... "I, Quatre Raberba Winner, take the Tensei Jiano to be my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
Quatre drew in a breath and smiled, "I Quatre Raberba Winner, take thee, Tensei Jiano to be my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
Max grinned. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
~*~*~*~*~


End file.
